Kyoya Tategami vs. Tsubasa Otori
Kyoya Tategami vs. Tsubasa Otori is the final match of The Japanese Selection Tournament. Prologue Gingka, Masamune, Yu, Benkei and Madoka standby in the stands expressing their thoughts on the upcoming match. Masamune asks who is stronger, Gingka and Madoka express their thoughts on how they think both of them are strong but can't decide the better blader because of Kyoya's unwavering endurance and Tsubasa's cunning mind. Benkei argues that Kyoya is stronger but is interrupted by Yu who says Tsubasa is the stronger of the two. Battle Two bladers take the stage, Tsubasa expresses his excitement to face Kyoya while Kyoya iterates that it doesn't matter who he faces and that he'll win all the same. They launch into the stadium and immediately trade blow for blow as they battle for the center of the stadium. Eagle begins to take control of the match as it pushes Leone to outside of the stadium, Leone counters with a fierce attack but Eagle uses it as momentum to fly high above the stadium. Once in the air Tsubasa activates one of Eagle's signature moves, Smashing Claw but is quickly countered by a signature move of Kyoya's, Lion Gale Force Wall. Kyoya's attack slings Eagle to the outside of the stadium giving Leone the upper hand, Kyoya tells Tsubasa he knows all of his moves and Tsubasa counters by telling him the same, surprising Kyoya. Tsubasa uses his special move, Counter Stance in order to separate Kyoya's Lion Gale Force wall and retake his momentum but surprisingly Leone itself is unfaced as it holds its ground against eagle. Kyoya reiterates that he'll crush any beyblader that stands in front of him and continuously smashes Eagle back taking hold of the battle. Eagle is eventually able to dodge but Kyoya keeps up his attack by using his special move, Lion 100 Fang Fury and launching broken pieces of the stadium to slow down Eagle but to no avail as Eagle is able to slip its way through the pieces and straight to Leone. Eagle unknowingly heads straight into Kyoya's trap as the stage breaks us underneath Eagle as it approaches and leaves it wide open for Kyoya's King Lion Tearing Blast which engulfs Eagle. Kyoya then tells Tsubasa about the pride of the king and how he cannot be defeated. It is revealed by Chi-yun that there strengths are equal but the battle comes down to who has more desire to win. Tsubasa realizes that he is going to loose the match, which causes a change reaction within his blader spirit. This chain reaction triggers Tsubasa's infection of the Dark Power. The Dark Power consumes him and fuels his desire to win. Tsubasa helps his Eagle escape Kyoya's trap and strike back with the force of the dark power that controls him. Eagle strikes the top of Leone as it slowly crushes it but Kyoya fights back with his own blader spirit and they clash at full power. The two beys glow there respective aura colors and fly into the sky, after they crash down onto the field, the smoke clears revealing Kyoya is the victor. Aftermath Kyoya is immediately announced as the victor and the 3rd member of Japan's as Tsubasa feels like was dealt a crushing defeat and couldn't understand what happened when the dark power consumed him. Gingka confronts Kyoya about being the newest member of the team, but Kyoya reveals he only entered to show his power and has no interest in actually joining the team. He tells Gingka he is the only one that Kyoya wants to defeat and leaves on that subject. Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle